


Frank and Her

by yosammitysam



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Death, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosammitysam/pseuds/yosammitysam
Summary: crack fic 10/10 yes





	

it was christmas night late year some year  
then u saw him and his face  
oooh baby u were in love  
so you walked up to this boi in a blue checkered ravioli covered shirt. smelled nice n thicc like his thighs  
"excuse me sir may i ask ur name" u ask looking intensely at this questionably asian man  
"Frank" he said in the type of voice men use to get a girl's attention gruff and grunge with the slight sense of distaste  
u felt everypart of ur body lite on fire  
"wanna get married? " u ask with hope in ur hart  
"no" the man said "u r not my type" and ur were all lyke "whet u meen I am fiona"  
his face lit with gold bc he knew he landed the jackpot  
"what about shrek?" he asked u wading for an answer  
"we broke up" u respond waiting for a kizz  
and u got ur kiss  
and ur wedding  
"frank is love frank is life" u said to him in ur vows with the lightest shade of lust lacing ur voice  
then u had quater japanese half orgre babys  
hoo new dat waz possible  
u made new friends max n ian and they talked aboot how much they love cheff  
and u luved chef 2  
maybe u'd have to get cheff 2  
then frenk dyed and u had 2 go get cheff 2 make culinary art baby ogres ~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
